AMx284: Red Ice
Description: '''AMx284 (AKA Red Ice) is a virus of unknown origin. Due to the lack of physical evidence from infection sites due to emergency containment measures, little information is currently available to researchers other than frozen samples of the virus and witness statements. All information is based on two outbreaks that occurred ██ days after each other - hereafter referred to as Outbreak Alpha and Outbreak Bravo, resulting in the deaths of 349 people in two different continents. Symptoms and information gathered by first responders during Outbreak Alpha include severe bleeding and liquifying of internal organs with death following within 6 hours, with the virus being transmistted by direct physical contact. Outbreak Bravo appears to be airborne based, causing flu-like symptoms with death caused by respiratory failure (also within 6 hours). Subsequent research has confirmed that both strains are indeed from the same virus, with symptoms and cause of death connected to the method of transmission. Most disturbingly, analysis of AMx284 samples show no identifiable DNA or amino acids and cannot be found naturally on Earth. Current theories by UNAMCA biological research staff include possible extraterrestrial origins - potentially caused by dust deposited high in the atmosphere by passing comets, or created using technologically advanced bioengineering techniques for the purposes of bioterrorism. Intelligence reports indicate that no current governments or private companies have the capability to produce such a virus. '''Origins: AMx284 was initially identified during Outbreak Alpha in the village of ████████, South Sudan on ██/██/██. At approximately 0300 hours local time in the nearby city of ██ ██████, a telephone call was placed by ██████ ███-██████ (the village doctor) to the Sundanese Public Health Institute (PHI). UNAMCA analysts have been unable to retrieve records of this call due to the country's communications infrastructure, but following the 5 minute and 36 second call the PHI immediately dispatched an emergency medical team with military escort to the village - the team arrived at the village at approximately 0730 hours. Based on recovered field notes made by the PHI doctors, 37 members of the village were infected with "an ebola-type virus resulting in massive hemorrhaging" with 18 already dead, and the likely method of transmission was "the singular well used by all the villagers". The PHI doctors and military escort transported the 37 infected villagers to a central shack and the 18 dead villagers to the opposite side of the village. Also present in the PHI field notes was a hand-written addendum: "Who is patient zero?" At 0927 hours a call was placed by satellite phone from the PHI doctors to the World Health Organisation (WHO) in Switzerland, informing infectious disease specialist ███ ████ that an Ebola-type outbreak had killed 55 villagers in less than 6 hours from iniitial infection, based on eyewitness reports from the victims before they died. ███ ████ immediately informed their superior ██████ █████ (a UNAMCA agent) of the events. Agent ██████ █████, alarmed by the short incubation period alerted central UNAMNCA Headquarters to a possible biological AM threat who in turn activated local UNAMCA Biological Responder Team ME35 based in the Middle East to investigate. Team ME35, under the guise of WHO doctors officially entered the village at 1318 hours by helicopter. "Quiver", a deep-cover UNAMCA agent in the Sudanese government recalled the PHI team and their military escort. Team ME35 recorded the scene, collected samples of the virus and confirmed with field equipment that the virus showed no identifiable DNA or amino acids which is unheard of in nature and beyond current technological levels. Following this revelation, a unanimous decision by UNAMCA Headquarters confirmed AM-status (AMx284) - civilisation threat level. Due to the implications of AMx284's origins, Team ME35 were directed to destroy all evidence of the outbreak through the use of thermite plasma explosives, evacuate the area and place samples of AMx284 into AM storage. At 2357 hours, Team ME35 confirmed successful removal of trace evidence and evacuated by helicopter using quarantine procedures. Outbreak Bravo occurred ██ days after Outbreak Alpha. On ██/██/██, Status: AMx284 has been deemed a civilisation threat due to its multiple methods of transmission, its unknown origins and its lack of a vaccine. Should AMx284 be released into major population centers, it is likely to cause a worst-case scenario pandemic (level 5 on the pandemic severity index). Frozen samples of AMx473 have been placed into storage at UNAMCA Site Alpha which is designed to contain extremely hazardous AMs. Access is strictly limited to UNAMCA biological AM research staff trained in handling extremely hazardous infectious agents, wearing positive pressure personnel suits (PPPS). Persons who come into direct contact with AMx284 are to be placed into immediate ''quaratine for a period of no less than three (3) months until cleared by senior UNAMCA biological research staff. '''Addendum': Recommendations have been made by senior UNAMCA biological AM research staff to immediately alert the WHO of AMx284's existence. Due to the potential extraterrestrial origins and the need to avoid a panic, the Executive Board have voted in favour of further research before its existence is officially disclosed to the WHO (and thus the public). However, the Board have agreed that this decision is to be re-visisted in the event of any potential future outbreaks.